


Homework

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke rewards Vanessa after she does all her school work for her.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 14





	Homework

Vanessa was in her room quietly listening to music and studying when her mom knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her mom entered and Brooke was behind her. Vanessa smiled and stood up, giving Brooke a hug.

"You two be quiet now, no listening to music too loud." Vanessa nodded and her mom left the door open. Brooke went to shut it but Vanessa stopped her.

"I can't have my door shut when other people are in my room, remember?" Brooke scoffed.

"You're almost eighteen." Vanessa shrugged. Vanessa sat back down at her desk and Brooke sat on her bed, kicking her shoes off.

"So what do you wanna do?" Vanessa turned around.

"Study." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"That's all?" Vanessa nodded.

"Yes, that's all. You should study too, we are in the same classes after all." Brooke groaned.

"Not all of us are smart like you, Ness." Vanessa sighed.

"You want me to do your homework for you again, don't you?" Brooke eagerly nodded.

"Alright, but I'm only doing this because it's you okay?" Brooke saluted and got out her books, notebooks, and worksheets. She plopped everything onto Vanessa's desk and her eyes widened.

"You haven't done any of this?"

"Nope, I have a nerd girlfriend so why do it?" Vanessa felt her cheeks flush and she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm not a nerd." Brooke laughed.

"Nerd alert, yes you are." Vanessa grabbed a pen and started to get to work on her homework. Brooke stood behind her and started playing with her hair, taking it out of the twin braids she had it in.

"Hey!" Vanessa swatted her hand away.

"You're so much prettier with your hair down." Vanessa continued working on the multivariable calc formulas and wondered how the hell Brooke even got into this class. Brooke grabbed a brush and brushed Vanessa's hair out, making the long, dark brown waves become even more voluminous. Brooke twirled her fingers around in the beautiful hair and wished Vanessa would do something with it rather than always have it in braids or a bun. 

-

2 hours later, Vanessa finished all of Brooke's AP classes' homework.

"Easy peasy. Now my turn to study."

"Oh no you don't, we're having fun now." Vanessa looked up at Brooke.

"Studying is fun." Brooke facepalmed and huffed out a laugh.

"Alright, what's fun besides studying?"

"Well," Vanessa started.

"Club Penguin seems pretty fun right now." Brooke stared at her.

"Vanessa." 

"What?"

"What do seventeen year olds who love each other do?" Vanessa shrugged.

"Hug?"

"Oh my god," Brooke muttered under her breath. She went into her backpack and grabbed a small, silk bag. She unveiled what was inside and a light pink vibrator was there. She held it out to Vanessa and Vanessa stood up, taking it in her hand. She studied it before handing it back to Brooke.

"What's that?" Brook laughed.

"Oh my GOD you are clueless. It's a vibrator." Vanessa blinked a few times.

"A what?" Brooke turned it on and it made a funny noise.

"It's a toy you put on your clit and it makes you come super fast. It feels amazing, you can put it inside too." Vanessa touched it while it was on and it felt so weird.

"So why do you bring that over here?" 

"To use it on you." Vanessa's face turned redder than a tomato.

"But my mom-" Brook cut Vanessa off by kissing her. She grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer and set the vibrator on the bed. 

"Clothes, off." Vanessa nodded and put her glasses down and took off her cardigan as well as her button up blouse before taking off her khakis and penguin socks. She was left standing in a white bra and white briefs with kittens all over them and Brooke's heart ached at how utterly adorable she was. Brooke took off her bra to reveal two small, perky breasts and Vanessa fought back a moan when Brooke leaned down to suck on her nipples.

"Brooke we shouldn't do this, my mom-" Brooke shushed her.

"We'll make it quick. Now get on the bed." Vanessa grabbed her glasses and put them on again before lying down and spreading her legs. Brooke yanked off her socks and panties, revealing her wet, glistening pussy. Brook got on the bed and grabbed Vanessa's thighs and went down on her. She licked her folds and delved her tongue inside before sucking on and slurping her clit. Vanessa bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to make a sound. 

Brooke got off her and grabbed the vibrator, which was still on, and put it on Vanessa's clit. Her eyes shot open and she covered her mouth with her hand, never feeling so much pleasure in her life. Brooke swirled it around her clit and turned it up a notch and Vanessa came hard. Her legs shook and twitched, and she had to bite into her knuckle to avoid making any noises. When she was finished, Brooke lifted the vibrator off of her and Vanessa sat up, head spinning and heart pounding. She pushed her glasses up and looked at Brooke.

"Wow." Brooke smirked.

"I know right?" She put her clothes back on and right after she was fully dressed, her mom walked in. Vanessa was still shaking with after shocks and her pussy was still throbbing but she tried to keep a straight face.

"Everything okay in here?" Vanessa quickly nodded.

"Yep!" She was breathless, body almost numb from her post orgasmic high. When her mom walked away, Brooke pulled her into a kiss.

"Thanks for doing my homework."


End file.
